It is important especially in the preparation of poultry for cooking on a rotisserie that the carcass be compact and that the wings not be allowed to extend outwardly away from the body of the carcass. Further, when the neck of the poultry is removed this leaves a substantial amount of skin which is loose and tends to hang in an unsightly fashion and may get overcooked.
The irregular shape of the carcass makes it hard to bind, and bindings which have heretofore been made tend to be ineffective to hold the wings in place and tend to become undone especially as the carcass is turned in the course of its rotation on a rotisserie. Further, the ends of the wings, or the ends of the wing portions, if any joints are removed, tend to punch through the plastic bags ordinarily used in packaging the poultry.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide improved methods for packing poultry to avoid the above difficulties, which methods are practicable and can be performed economically and effectively in a commercial packing plant. More specific objects will become apparent as this specification proceeds.